Talk:The Cell Phone Game
HOLY BATFLAPS! Just read this shit for the first time and I LOVED IT. This is one of those pastas that would make an awesome crappy horror movie! Well done OP! [BenNasty "Isn't this exciting?! Are you excited 'cause I'm excited I've never been so excited well except for the time I was [GASP I mean really... " Pinkie Pie]] 07:41, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Heron has been pleased. He will now protect you from that feeble little entity if you wish to have some more cruel fun with the game. In exchange for yours pots and pans of course. July's pasta of the month right here I would be so happy to see it on the front page!!!! Weirdozzy 16:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC) This is awesome 10/10. legendary Angry Robot 03:33, July 24, 2011 (UTC) This. Was. FANTASTIC. A protagonist you can relate to. Characters that acted realistically. The ingenious red (pardon the pun) herring. To the author of this Pasta, I salute you. You are an artist. The Fatastic Spiderine 11:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) This Would Make a Great Movie Oh my gosh! This was so good! Could you imagine it in theatres? I don't know if I'm going to answer my texts anymore. o-o I'm inclined to agree with you. This would make a GREAT movie! Cthon98 19:52, November 29, 2011 (UTC) By far, my favorite character was Rottenbacher. Although, what was that about the swastika armband at the end? how would that cause pain? Likely by branding him a neo-nazi and a social outcast. His whole Nazi-ness was his protection Bearded Hoplite 15:57, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I totally agree, this pasta was awesome and it's worth a movie! Laylieth 18:19, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree as well. It has a very cohesive plot. I would definitely go see/buy this as a movie. Delicious pasta and I will dine again. Aleksei Of the Thirteen Toes 03:40, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Excellent story, one of the best I've read on this site. I agree, it would make a great B Rated horror movie! Starwulf99 03:56, April 20, 2012 (UTC) I got it!! Rottonbacher is jewish, and being portrayed as a fanaticl neo-nazi must be very painfull (phycologicly) to him and his family. Amazing. This is easily one of the best pastas I've ever read, 10/10, very delicious. I am the Anti-Hero, Narcissy 14:26, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh My Holy Roman Empire! I loved it, it's an epically awesome pasta! I agree, great stuff for a movie. I hope to see this in a theater someday. Author, I salute you! "Even when I followed different paths, no matter what I did, they still left me..." ~Feliciano Vargas, HetaOni (talk) 06:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) This is now my favorite pasta! God I love it! This pasta makes Feliciano proud. HetalianBrony (talk) 00:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC)\ Woah, dat ending! And dat writing! 10/10 And everyone lived unhappily ever after 03:57, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Rottonbacher Theory! Guys, Rottonbacher has two Protection Items, though his cilice is not recognized by the CPG! His cilice gives him physical suffering, and protected him from being taken in the night by the asian girl and protected him from losing protection from the CPG by acting as an extra object he could lose. His Nazi Armband gives him suffering by making others hate him, protecting him from the game. Someone 23:19, Mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Rottenbacher was clearly the most interesting character out of the whole cast. However i think that some points of his character don't make complete sense The armband was his protection item, but then why the whole Nazi act? I mean going as far as decorating the room as a Füherbunker look alike, seems a bit excessive, rightGambio (talk) 15:30, April 14, 2013 (UTC)? The more excessive your efforts to hide your real treasure are, the less obvious the treasure becomes. Mr.1up-Mushroom (talk) 17:03, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The Actual Phone Number Does anyone know the actual phone number to text to play the cell phone game? ECWGaming (talk) 01:27, April 19, 2013 (UTC)ECWGaming My friend gave me the number he used to get into the game. It's as listed below: 1-772-812-2097 He also said that the number comes from a house in FL that is no longer there. Anynomys Lance 66 (talk) 01:58, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Also I think its fake. Anynomys Lance 66 (talk) 01:59, January 25, 2014 (UTC) This sounds like a good movie project. The idea of this being a movie hit me hard. I have been into film making ever since the fourth grade, and I'm a big fan of horror movies, so I was thinking of, at some point, making a movie based on this Creepypasta. It sounds like a hard project, but I'm willing to take on the challenge and when it is finished, I will publish it on YouTube and bring a link to this website. Adamwalker (talk) 22:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC)